1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a specialized glove for prevention of static electricity buildup on objects to be handled, and more specifically to a glove for handling vinyl phonographic records.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that handling of vinyl stereo and long play phonograph records results in static buildup on the records which attracts dust. Oil from the fingers during such handling will cause dust to stick to the records even after discharge of any static charge. There are known to be various devices such as anti-static brushes, cloths, and the like with which phonograph records may be wiped or dusted prior to and after use for minimizing dust. However, such treatment is an inconvenience to the user and it is common for all but the audiophile to neglect such precautions. Thus, a glove having inherent built-in static protection to prevent static buildup and oil from the hand contaminating the record would solve this problem.
Anti-static gloves are available in the marketplace for the handling of electronic components and the like. For example, such gloves are available from Oak Technical, Inc., a subsidiary of the Oak Rubber Company. These gloves are formed from a thin, vinyl film which is a specially formulated blend of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) with an anti-static dissipating agent as an integral part of the glove. However, such gloves are basically impervious to moisture and may be somewhat uncomfortable to many persons due to perspiration and the like when using. Thus, there is a need for a glove having anti-static characteristics which will not cause perspiration and produce discomfort to the user.